Whoa she's a teacher?
by wonderwoman760
Summary: Darien is a high school senior and Serena is his teacher. See what happens in the long run. Would it lead to love or heart ache or even worse prison?
1. Chapter 1

( A/N: Hello other fanfiction people. I have writer blockages for my other story. So wanted to make a other for you guys.(:)

After School Meeting

Serena, Andrew, Greg, Ken, Raye are teachers/ Darien, Mina, Ami, Lita, Jadeite are high schoolers.

"Darien! Wake up you're going to be late for school." A young man was in his bed when his mother was yelling at him to awake up. 'First day of senior year, more girls to bed' he smirked. His name was Darien Shields. He is 17 years old and in his last year of high school. He lives with his mother and father but his dad is always on the go. "I'm already awake mom". His mother is name Lucy Shields she has midnight blue color eyes, black raven hair. He got his hair and eye from her but his face and everything else was screaming the similarly of his father. But his father has brown hair and brown eyes instead. His dad owns a multibillion dollar company and always away on business trip. His mother is the principle at his school. Also his parent and very much in love and always there for him. "Honey I have to leave early today we are getting 5 new young new teachers and one of them is an old friend slash student I had in the past". His mom told him. "Okay then mom see you when school starts" darien said to his mom after he kissed her cheek. After she left he went to his bathroom to look at himself. 'God dang darien you are a god he said to himself'. For a 17 year old he was built like a god. She had muscles in all the right places, 6'4 tall, tan, all-some hair, and a smile that can get any girl wet for him.

Meanwhile at the high school Lucy walk through the doors. "Serena darling welcome to Hillside" said Lucy. To a very young blonde lady. "Lucy thank you so much I can't believe I am a high school teacher. And also be working with my favorite principle" said the blonde. The blonde was 5'4, curves in all the right places, beautiful smile, wonderful person to be around, and her long natural blonde hair that looks like she has silver highlights, and last but not least is her eyes they were light blue with a hint of silver in them that can get any guy lost in them. "Oh serena you and your friends are going to like it here I know you are". Said Lucy with a wide smile. She turns to the other four teachers she smiled at the 3 male teachers and the other female. "Hello my name is Lucy Shields but during school hours is Mrs. Shields but other than that call me Lucy" Mrs. Shields said to the other teachers. "Hello Mrs. Shield my name is raye smith" said raye. "Hello My name is Andrew West and this is my brother Ken West". Said Andrew with a warm smile. "Hello Mrs. Shields My name is Greg Lopez" said greg kind of nervous. "Hello to you all so let get this show on the road before the students come let me lead you to your classes. They all just nodded and smiled.

Back at the shields house darien was going to pick up his four best friends. Three were girls that he consider his younger sisters their name were Lita, Mina, and Ami and also one was a boy that he see as a brother from another mother name was jadeite. He was outside mina's house cause they always go to her house. He beep the horn and yelled out his window "Come on my mom would be piss if I am late to school". "Oh yeah last year of high school dude" said jadeite. The girls just cheered. They have arrived at school and everyone was checking them out cause they are the popular five in the school. Girls start to be all over darien and jadeite. Jadeite looks at him and both thought the same thing this is going to be a good year just then the bell rang. 'New school year here I come and I am ready for whatever you throw at me' darien thought to himself.


	2. Wow!

Mrs. Shields was showing the new young high school teachers to their classes and telling them to watch out and keep on eye out for some students. "Mr. Lopez this would be your lab. I hope it is what you expected". "Oh Mrs. Shields this lab is so wonderful thank you" said greg. "Now Mr. West this would be your room" she turns to the two brothers and blushed. "Oh am sorry I have forgotten you have the same name". "It is quiet alright Mrs. Shield's we get that a lot" said Andrew and Ken both with a smile on their faces. "Oh okay then I meant to say Andrew this you going to be your homeroom. And Ken your classroom is right across from your brother's". "You don't think the student would be confuse about which west is which" asked Ken. "Yes I would think so but they don't have to know do they" said a chuckling principle. "Very well we will let you settle in your class before school starts in… Oh my we must hurry there is only 40mins left come now ladies time to show your homerooms as well. Good day Mr. West and Mr. West" said Mrs. Shields. "Now Ms. Smith this is your lecture room". "Oh wow I have never expect it to be so huge. Thank you Mrs. Shields." said a surprise Raye. "No need to thank me I know you do a wonderful job in teaching here" Mrs. Shield said to Ms. Smith. "Come now Ms. Watson time is running out for us". "Yes Mrs. Shields. See you at lunch raye" smiled at raye and took off after mrs. shields. "Well serena this would be your classroom hope it suits you my dear friend". When serena look into her classroom it was huge and clean with brand new apple computers. "Wow Mrs. Shields yes it is what I always dream of and now I am living it a computer expert teacher!" serena said awhile she hugged mrs. shields. "Well serena get settled in you only have 10mins before your first period starts. Have a great first day dear". Mrs. shields said before we walked out of class.

'Wow I finally getting to live my dream' serena thought to herself. While serena was writing down her name on the white board. Just then the bell rang. "Oh gosh my day starts now". "Yo darien what is your first period?" jadeite said. "Uh let me see… Oh sweet I have computers ." Said darien all excited. "Man I got English" said a upset jadeite. "Oh man well I'm going to class so I can get a backseat in the class so catch you later oh and I heard we have new teachers this year" said darien. "I hope one of them is a hot young teacher". "Dude I am with you there on that. See you at gym dude". They gave each other a high five before they went to their separate classes. Darien walked in class and looked in the classroom he rolled his eyes when he say the nerds were sitting in the front of the class. He found a perfect spot away from everyone and in the back of the class. He looked around 'Where the teacher at'? When he was almost done looking around his eye spotted an angel in the class. 'wow is she new to this school she freaking hot… No she is absolutely beautiful. I have to get her number'. What happened next almost caused darien to fall out of his sit. When his angel opens her mouth to speak.

"Good morning class I am Ms. Watson your new computer teacher" serena said with a gentle smile. 'You have to be kidding with me she's a teacher'! "MAN" at the end of his thought what darien didn't know was gonna slip out his mouth. Every person in that class look towards him including his teacher and his heart melted when her eyes clashed with his. 'Holly crap her eyes are so blue reminds me when the sky is completely clear on a summer's day.

"Is there a problem Mr. er"… she looks down on her roll sheet it has her student's pictures so it can help her know which student is which "Shields?" Serena said looking up at him and found the deepest midnight eyes she have ever seen. "Umm no sorry" darien said. Serena just raised a perfect eye brown but she just shrugged and said "Okay very well then".

Darien was deep in thought 'What the heck I made myself look like a complete idiot in front of her and the class. But I can't help it she is so freaking beautiful. She looks extremely young for a teacher. She probably married.' With that thought darien look towards the white board to see her beautify written name and was expecting Mrs, but was greeted my a Ms. 'Yes! She is not married'. Darien was so deep in a conversation with himself he didn't see serena walking around the classroom checking in on how her students were doing in the assignments she just assign. When serena got to darien she had notice that his computer wasn't even turned on."Darien?" she whispered to him as to not to disturb the rest of the class. Darien was so much in lala land that when he heard her whisper his name he almost jumped 10 feet in the air. "Oh Ms. Watson I am sorry I didn't see you there." "Oh I didn't mean to scare you darien". "You didn't scare me I just didn't expect you". " Okay well we are 30 minutes into class and you haven't even turned on your computer. So that shows me how little you payed attention to me in class today". 'If only you know how much you really affected me '. With that thought darien blushed. Serena was lost to why he was blushing. 'He's cute when he is blushing. Whoa serena he your student and a minor you don't think that type of stuff.'

"Sorry I just have a lot of things in my mind right now" darien said. "Okay then you can stay after school to finish your work then. Is that clear"? serena said. 'What that's not fair' "Yes ". 'At least I be alone with her after school. Now I can't wait'. "Very well I expect to see you after school". With that serena walked off. 'He is really cute he can even pass for a college student'.


	3. What Relationship?

First period didn't do so well for darien he didn't do much, at all other than just checking out Ms. Watson. He can do that all day. 'Why am I so into her she a teacher for god sakes! A extremely hot young sexy teacher at that. STOP IT DARIEN'! Darien was having an inner battle with himself all day until it was lunch time. "Darien what's up bro" yelled jadeite. "Hey dude how your first day going so far"? "It been okay so far but my teacher for my first period is fucking hot dude like no lie. I wish I was like 21 or something so I can have a chance with her".

"What for real. Coming from the guy who just beds the girls at school, and never dates". "Well darien you have to see her she not hot she is so freaking beautiful like her hair goes to her thighs. And it's so black like at night, and her eyes are like the prettiest shade of violet". "Dang bro someone is in love with their teacher ha. Well I know how you feel like no lie. My first period teacher is so beautiful like ugh. I can just look at her all day. She has the longest hair I seen on a chick like longer then mina's hair. She is a blonde but with silver highlights in it. Her body is to die for like I would never get tired of, if I had the chance for it to be mine. And her leg could go for miles like no lie. But mostly what got me was her eyes and smile. I can get lost in her eyes they are so blue like the sky on a clears day in summer. She looks like an angel that was made for me and only for me".

"Wow". Was all jadeite can say he never heard darien talk about anyone like that before. Just then the two people they were just talking about just came in the lunch room laughing with each other. Darien and jadeite spotted them right way so did their classmates well just the male population.

Serena went to raye's classroom to see if she would like to get lunch at school instead of going out to eat. "Hey raye" "Hey sere what's up"? "Nothing really just wanted to know if you want to go get lunch with me". "I was gonna call you to see if you were hungry to ha". "Well let's go see what they have". And the young hot teachers were on their way to lunch. When both women enter the lunch room they could feel eyes on them. Serena found the deepest midnight color eyes she has ever seen. And she knew who they belong too. 'Darien shields' her first period student. "Hey raye I have to tell you something" said serena while biting her lip.

Little did serena know that raye's eyes found its way to her first period student Jadeite Ryan. 'He is a cutie for a high school senior. Ugh but the age gap is to big right? If only he was a college guy then it won't be a problem. I have to talk to sere about this in private'. Raye was brought out her mind convo when she heard serena question. "Yeah sere we can talk back in my room". After they have gotten their lunch they went back to raye classroom. "So what do you want to tell me sere"? "I really don't know how to put this raye". "You can tell me anything you know I don't judge unless it funny". "Raye I… Ugh what's your opinion on a student and teacher relationships?

(A/N: Hey I had a lot of idea on this story but my other one I have a complete brain fart ha. But keep with me I know this is a short chapter but I upload another one later on today. I just been busy with school. This is my last year of high school so yeah finally have time for myself )


	4. Is this really happening

With that said raye spit out her food all over her brand new desk. "Serena what bought this up"? Serena was now a bright red. "Well I don't know stuff could happen with us and the boys in our class you know". "Serena do you have a eye on one of your students"? "Umm maybe. It just a little weird". "Oh who is it, then"? "He is in my first period class and his name is darien shields. He looks nothing like a high schooler. I swear if I see him on the street I would of thought he be in college" said a really red faced serena. "It okay serena I feel the same way. There this cutie in my class his name is jadeite ryan. I wouldn't mind having a go at him. The young ones are always better don't you think sere?" said a smirking raye. "RAYE! Are you thinking of bedding the kid"? "Serena come on they are like what four years younger than us? And plus I bet you would like to bed darien uh"? Serena was bright red at what raye has said. "Come on sere they can just be our bed warmers no one got to know. I know it's been awhile for you since you had a bit of action". "I guess you are right. I mean they are almost 18". "Yeah that right I almost forgot about that. Now how do we get them into our beds"?

It been three weeks since school has started both serena and raye are still thinking on how to get jadeite and darien into their bedrooms behind closed doors. They didn't hear raye classroom door open. "Jadeite why are we going to Ms. Smith room again"? "I want to ask her something important". When he opened the door both of them stop dead in their tracks. Cause the two hottest teachers are in the same room. One of them of which has plague dariens mind all day. "Dude that's Ms. Watson". "Ugh Ms. Smith I have a question for you"? asked a nervous jadeite. "Oh Mr. Ryan I didn't hear you". Raye looked next to jadeite to see a other student. "Or your friend enter my room I'm sorry". "Hello Ms. Watson". Said darien. "Hello darien". Raye smiled to herself 'so this is the kid sere has in mind of bedding. Not bad at all sere but I'll stick with the blond one ha'. "What can we do you for" ask raye. Serena could tell there was a double meaning in her words and couldn't helped but blushed. "I was wondering If you can help me on the assignment you signed to us earlier". "Yeah I can help you just meet me here in my room after school okay. I don't want you to get way behind". "Okay then I see you after school. Oh Ms. Watson darien has to asked you something also". "Oh and what do you have to asked me darien"? "Um I was wondering if I can finish that assignment you signed to us on the first day. Since I didn't show up after school that day". Okay sure just remember to make sure you finish it this time".

"Okay boys we see you two after school now can you please leave so me and Ms. Watson can finish our conversation". "Okay then bye" both boys said and left in a hurry. Raye looked toward serena. "Not bad sere he is cute. And here is our chance to make our move to sink our fags in them". "Raye I'm nervous we are still on school grounds". "Serena that is why you look the door after he enters your room". "Oh okay ha I forgot we can do that". "And let the games begin."


	5. Just Updating

Hello people sorry I haven't updated in a while. Just been super busy and thinking of what to write. I love reading all the reviews. I will try to update this week at least two new chapters .


End file.
